Organization XIII On Holiday!
by Organization XIII fanclub
Summary: Organization XIII had Holiday for many years and their craziness and randomness holiday had begin.Well its funny because of stupid joke,It is my first story and i am not good at english so please don't kill me.
1. Holiday!

**ORGANIZATION XIII ON HOLIDAY**

**Today is December 2****nd**** everybody are meeting at the kitchen room, they only know that Xemnas want to said something about everyone work but they never know that Xemnas would give them holiday…**

**Morning at kitchen room**

**Xemnas: Well I know that we all worked hard so I decided to give you guys holidays… (stand infore the room and talk.)**

**(But everone seems to be very sleepy and didn't even listen, oh well they aren't awake yet.)**

**Demyx: (sleeps under the table.)**

**Xigbar: (sleep while he sitting on his chair, same as Lexaeus did a min ago.)**

**Xaldin: (making his breakfast.)**

**Roxas: (eating his breakfast.)**

**Axel: (sitting near Roxas but lay his head on table and sleeping.)**

**Marluxia: (drinking his coffee.)**

**Saix: (reading newpaper.)**

**Larxene: (sits and does her make up.)**

**Zexion: (reading his book same as Vexen did.)**

**Xemnas: What? You guys don't want? A Holiday for 10 years?**

**Demyx: (his head hit with table when he get up.) OUCH!!**

**Roxas: (spits his food to Axel that sit near.)**

**Marluxia: (spits his coffee on the table.) HACK!!HACK!! (coughing.)WHAT kind of holiday was that?!**

**Xigbar: (falls down the chair.)**

**Lexaeus: (wakes up.) Hm? What?**

**Vexen, Xaldin and Zexion: Hm?**

**Larxene: (kept her make up and say.) What did you say?!**

**Axel: (wakes up because of Roxas.) What the hell!! Roxas!! Wait what did you say Superior?!**

**Saix: Are you serious?**

**Xemnas: Yes I am always serious, now!! go shower and we will go buy new cloths at 8:00 AM now its 7:00 AM GO!!**

**(Everyone ran up to their room and shower as fast as they can.)**

**Xemnas: Alright everyone done? Ok all done Xigbar we will use your car…**

**Xigbar: What!? Why my car?**

**Xemnas: Don't you remember what happen to my car??**

**Flashback**

**Xemnas: Xigbar be careful I just got this car…**

**Xigbar: (driving.) Oh don't worry superior we won't hit anythin--LOOK A CAT!!MUST HIT!!**

**Xemnas: What?!**

**(The car hits the street lamp but the cat didn't get hit.)**

**End of flashback**

**Xigbar: Nah I don't remember**

**Xemnas: (facepalm.)**

**Xemnas: (sigh.) let go…**

**End of Chapter 1 **

**The next chapter will be longer.**


	2. Driving To Hell!

**Chapter 2 Driving To Hell**

**Flashback to Chapter 1**

**Xigbar: Nah I don't remember.**

**Xemnas: (facepalm.)**

**Xemnas: (sigh.) Let's go...**

**End of flash back**

**Marluxia: (sit inside the car and close the door.) AHHHH!!**

**Roxas: What!!**

**Marluxia: Well…I er I slammed the door on my leg…**

**Larxene: Are you hurt? **

**Marluxia: Not hurt as Axel hurt. (leaning his back.)**

**Roxas: Hm? What do you mean by that?**

**Marluxia: Well 2 months ago Axel burn my garden and I really mad MAD!! I tell you…so I tried to kill him…**

**Roxas: Wait how did he live? and he's still playing with my hair now… (Axel sit near Roxas and playing Roxas's hair.)**

**Axel: Hi Roxas but next time don't spit your breakfast on my perfect hair alright?**

**Larxene: How? you suppose to kill him already?**

**Demyx: OR he is a ghost…AHHHHHHH!! GHOST! (jump to Marluxia's arms.)**

**Marluxia: Well superior come to stop me in time and Demyx it would be really nice if you get off… (Demyx still in Marluxia's arms.)**

**Demyx: Oop sorry hehehe (get off.)**

**Larxene: So you don't angry at him?**

**Marluxia: Nope I forgot it already…**

**Xigbar: Alright shut your mouth you idiots I will start driving!!**

**All: WHAT?!**

**Xemnas: Wait..not a again…**

**Xigbar: Full speed BABY!! (set speed to 230.)**

**Axel: Oh my goooooooooooooood!!**

**Luxord: Do you have 5?, Marly. (play card.)**

**Marluxia: No I have only 4…and don't call me that again... (staring at his cards.)**

**Larxene: Hey I had 5, choose 1 of 6 cards in my hand..**

**Luxord: Ok? I choose this!! (stare at that card.) AH! F*CK Joker!!**

**Marluxia: HA!! IN YOUR FACE!! LUXORD!! In your face.**

**Luxord: Why you!!**

**Zexion: Hey!! guys I'm try to read my book...**

**Roxas: Hey what make you guys be so calm right at this moment?!**

**(A cat walk on the street.)**

**Xigbar: LOOK!! A CAT HIT!!**

**Xemnas: Oh god not again!! (close his eyes.)**

**Demyx: Hey superior is that the same cat in 5 months ago that made your car hit?**

**Xemnas: I don't know!! I don't want to watch!! (cover his eyes with his hands.)**

**Roxas: Let me drive it. (glap the car's wheel and turn right.)**

**Xigbar: Hey that mine!!**

**(The car turn to the right side where shopping mall was and it's was lucky they didn't hit the cat.)**

**Axel: YAY!! We are not going to hell any more!! And it good that we don't hit the wells there.**

**Zexion: Well it's because you scared of water right?**

**Axel: No I'm not!!**

**Marluxia: Really? That time when I water my flowers you run away because of only 2 drops of water drop on you cloak… (staring at his cards.) **

**Axel: Hey!! Don't say that!**

**Luxord: YAY!! I won!!**

**Marluxia: Man you always win…**

**Larxene: What!! He won again?!**

**(The car stop at the shopping mall's car park.)**

**Xemnas: What?! We're here? (open his eyes.)**

**Xaldin: SEE!! I told you we were not going to die you own me 2 dollar, Saix**

**Saix: Oh man (give 2 dollar to Xaldin.)**

**Xemnas: Alright let go buy our new shrits so we don't need to wear black cloak for the hole holidays**

**Saix: Yeah for 10 years…**

**End of chapter 2.**


	3. Shopping!

**Chapter 3 Shopping!!**

**Xemnas: So you guys want to go in group or split up.**

**All: SPLIT UP!! (said out loud.)**

**Xemnas: Ok? Alright meet at the food court in the 2****nd**** floor and I will give you guys 3 hours for shopping GO!!**

**(everybody run to the difference part of the mall.)**

**Xemnas: Finally… (walk to food court.)**

**Xemnas: What the… (he see Marluxia talking to a waitress in food counter.)**

**Marluxia: So this is your number? (glap the paper that waitress wrote phone number for him.)**

**Marluxia: Wow you got really the lucky number.**

**Waitress: You are so sweet.**

**Marluxia: I'm always be, young lady but you look really cute too.**

**Xemnas: MARLUXIA!! (yell.)**

**Marluxia: O-oh! Hm…hi superior!**

**Xemnas: You come with me! (draging Marluxia out of the food court.)**

**Waitress: Call me! Alright?! (say loud.)**

**Marluxia: As you wish, young lady! (answer loud.)**

**Xemnas: What the hack do you think you are doing?!**

**Marluxia: Hmm… nothing?**

**Xemnas: (sigh.) Oh well let's go buy new shirts in this shop…**

**Marluxia: Ok, sound good for me.**

**At the cloths shop.**

**Xemnas: (staring at the white T-shirts.) Hm? (he see Marluxia hold black and dark pink button-down short sleeve shirts.)**

**Xemnas: You like black and dark pink sleeve shirts?**

**Marluxia: Yeah I like to wear sleeve shirt with jeans.**

**Xemnas: Which colour black or blue?**

**Marluxia: Both…**

**10 Minutes Later**

**Xemnas: Alright I'm done 4 white T-shirts and how about you Marluxia?**

**Marluxia: 3 black and 3 dark pink sleeve shirts…**

**Xemnas: Ok, wait is that Axel?**

**Axel: (looking at T-shirts.)**

**Marluxia: Yeah it's him… (walk to Axel with Xemnas.)**

**Xemnas: Hey what you buying?**

**Axel: (look back.) Oh hey!Marly and superior what'up I think I should buy red and orange T-shirts.**

**Xemnas: Ok…having fun. (walking out.)**

**Marluxia: Dude don't call me that…**

**Axel: you never told me that.**

**Marluxia: I told you for a million times already!! W-wait… was that two piece for woman that you holding?**

**Axel: What? (look around.)**

**Marluxia: … (staring at him with half eyes open.)**

**Axel: Where? (look around.)**

**Marluxia: IN THE PAPER BAG YOU FOOL!! (yell.)**

**Axel: Oohh…This? (take the two piece out of paper bag and show to Marly.)**

**Marluxia: God!! Keep it in keep it in!! or people will see!!**

**Axel: Fine. (put two piece in the bag.)**

**Marluxia: Who do you give to? Larxene? (whipper.)**

**Axel: Nope… (whipper.)**

**Marluxia: Who then…**

**Axel: I buy for ….**

**Marluxia: for… (cross his arms.)**

**Axel: for….**

**Marluxia: for…?**

**Axel: for…**

**Marluxia: Ok I'm go… (walking.)**

**Axel: Wait Wait!! It's for…**

**Marluxia: If you say for again I will kill you…**

**Axel: Ok!! It's Roxas!!**

**Marluxia: What?! Are you crazy, you are try to kill yourself!!, you don't know when Roxas mad…**

**Axel: Well you more scary than him.**

**Marluxia: Fine but it just like you are playing with fire…**

**Axel: I love to playing with fire and oh do you see anyone else around here?**

**Marluxia: Oh I forgot….Well Demyx buying a goldfish, Zexion reading a book in book shop and Xigbar buying a new eye patch**

**Axel: So want na go to the food court?**

**Marluxia: Oh sure…(think in his mind.) 'If I go I could meet that young lady again…'**

**Axel: Cool let's go.**

**(Walking to food court, when Marluxia see the same waitress talk to other man he really shock.)**

**Marluxia: (facepalm.) Oh man….**

**Axel: Hey what's wrong?**

**Marluxia: Hm? Well nothing… (think in his mind.) 'Cool down Marluxia don't need to do any..,just leave it..'**

**Marluxia: (sigh.) (sit on a chair where Axel sit near him.)**

**Axel: So what do you want? Water,cake or coffee?**

**Marluxia: Just coffee…**

**Axel: Ok! Coffee and hot coco with fire please.**

**Marluxia: Hope that you don't burn the mall like the last time you did….**

**Waiter: Here you go coffee and coco with fire.**

**Marluxia: (think in his mind.) 'What kind of food court is this…'**

**(Axel's coco cup was on fire and it no way that normal people could drink that.)**

**Axel: (drink his coco.) Man this is good!**

**Marluxia: Don't you feel hot or something?**

**Axel: Nope that because I am fire type and I am hot and cool than you.**

**Marluxia: Whatever you say…**

**2 hours later.**

**Xemnas: Alright 3 hours done, all of our here?**

**All: Yes.**

**Xemnas: We will wait for elevator…**

**(Elevator come and everybody walk in there about 5 second the elevator suddenly stop and they are not even in the 1****st**** floor.)**

**Larxene: What the hell?**

**End of chapter 3.**


	4. In The Elevator!

**Chapter 4 In The Elevator**

**Flashback To Chapter 3.**

**Xemnas: We will wait for elevator…**

**(Elevator come and everybody walk in there about 5 second the elevator suddenly stop and they are not even in the 1st floor.)**

**Larxene: What the hell?**

**End Of Flashback.**

**Xigbar: What the hell? Elevator stop??**

**Vexen: Let me check… (checking the elevator.)**

**Vexen: Well…I think the just system broken oh well it mean…****I'M GOING TO DIE WITH THESE IDIOTS!,NOOOOOOOO! HOW COULD THIS GET ANY WORSE!?!?!**** (yell out loud.)**

**Marluxia: Great,GREAT!! Now we all trapped in an elevator… (cross his arms.)**

**Saix: Calm down Vexen, I'm pretty sure that they will fix the system for 5 or 6 minutes.**

**Zexion: So I think I have time to read my book..(sitting down and reading his book.)**

**(Everybody begin to sit down and wait for elevator to work.)**

**Axel: Oh man… (sitting near where Roxas sit.)**

**10 minutes later.**

**Axel: Hey Roxas!, Can I play GTA: Liberty City Stories in your PSP?**

**Roxas: Sure… (use boring voice.)**

**Axel: Sweet!! (turn on the PSP but it explos on his face.)**

**Axel: AHHH!! It explosed on my perfect face!! (toughing his face.)**

**Roxas: AHHH!! My PSP!! (toughing his hair.)**

**Xemnas: (sigh.) Kids… (sat at the corner.)**

**Saix: Yeah… (sat near Xemnas.)**

**Vexen: AHHHH!! I can't take it!! I don't want to stuck in here with these idiots!! (yell.)**

**Marluxia: … (sat and crossed his arms.)**

**Vexen: And What made you be so quiet?! GAY PINKLY!!**

**Marluxia: Who are you calling a gay pinkly, old man?! (yell.)**

**Vexen: Who are you calling an old man , gay pinkly!? (yell back.)**

**Marluxia: PISS OFF!!**

**Vexen: SHUT UP!**

**Marluxia: NO, YOU SHUT UP!!**

**Demyx: ICE-CREAM!!**

**Marluxia and Vexen: (staring confuse at Demyx.)**

**Marluxia: Demyx, What the f*ck? (ask.)**

**Vexen: ****Watch your f*cking language****! (yell.)**

**Marluxia: Damn you stupid old scientist!!**

**Vexen: SHUT YOUR F*CKING MOUTH, YOU GAY!!**

**Xemnas: Enough of these stupid act!! You two acting like 5 years old kid!!**

**Marluxia: No you!!**

**Vexen: Don't start that shit again, Marly.**

**Marluxia: I was talking to superior!!**

**Vexen: And I'm talking to you!**

**Marluxia: You know what? Bring it on, you ass!**

**Xemnas: (facepalm.) I'm ****surrounded by idiots****…**

**Saix: Yeah…**

**Larxene: (sigh.) Men…**

**Demyx: (sit near Larxene.) Women.**

**Larxene: WHAT!! (glap Demyx's shirt and nearly to punch him.)**

**Demyx: Nothing!NOTHING!! (scare voice.)**

**Xemnas: God..Saix help me think about an idea to calm them down please…**

**Saix: Ok hmm…. Luxord why don't you ask Marluxia to play chess with you..?**

**Luxord: Ok it lucky that I brought it with me today, hey Marly want na play chess?**

**Marluxia: You gonna be kidding me…(sigh.) (staring at Vexen.) next time, old man… (walk to Luxord.)**

**Luxord: What colour you want to be white or black! I'll be white!**

**Marluxia: Whatever you say… (sitting near Luxord and begin to play chess.)**

**Xemnas: (sigh.) finally…. Well I need to think how to calm Larxene down…**

**Xemnas: Oh. (come up with an idea.) Hey larxene you should not yell or get angry to any thing or it will make you look more old..**

**Larxene: Really?! Ok I will stand calm. (let go Demyx's shirt.)**

**Demyx: Greez… thank you superior.**

**Xemnas: No worry because I just only want peace and calm in here… (looking at other side he still see Axel and Roxas fighting each other because of Roxas's PSP explosed.)**

**Xemnas: (facepalm.) Saix please…**

**Saix: Ok ok…don't need to be upset… (walk to Axel and Roxas.)**

**Saix: Hey why not you two just-**

**Axel and Roxas: Shut up, puppy!!**

**Saix: Did you calling me puppy??**

**Xemnas: What!? Oh shit…**

**Saix: I will kill you two!! (let out a berserk roar and near to hit Axel and Roxas.)**

**Roxas and Axel: AHHHHH!! (holding each other.)**

**Xemnas: Wait don't do that!!**

**(Suddenly the elevator begin to move down to the floor below, Saix calm down and the door finally open.)**

**Roxas and Axel: (look at each other.) EEEWWWW!!!!!!!! (they quickly let go od each other.)**

**Vexen: YES!! I'M AM FREE!! (run out.)**

**Marluxia: Now I won… (the chess game end now.)**

**Luxord: Man you really good at chess…**

**Xaldin: Saix you are our hero!! (run out of the elevator.)**

**Saix: OK??? (staring Xaldin while he ran out.)**

**Axel: ****LET'S GET THE FUCK OUT OF THIS DAMN MALL! GOT IT MEMORIZED?!**

**Xemnas: You're right…**

**(They walk to the mall's car park and this time Xemnas driving to the Organization 13 house.)**

**End of chapter 4.**


	5. The Lost Key And A Boy With A Key

**Greeze…. I'm sorry for update this late, Oh well I sleep really late and watch too much Gintama.**

**Chapter 5 The Lost Key And A Boy With A Key.**

**At Organization 13 home outside.**

**Axel: Yay finally we back, Hey superior what are you waiting for? open the door.**

**Xemnas: I'm finding my key, I remember I keep it in my bag… (looking for his key in his bag.)**

**Xemnas: …. (stop searching for his key and stand up.)**

**Xigbar: What's wrong?**

**Xemnas: I think I lost the key…**

**All: ….!!!.... (Jaw drop.)**

**Vexen: Y-you try to mean you lost your locker key right??**

**Marluxia: 2 things don't look everything in a good way old man and we are not in school you fool he try to mean he lost the home key…**

**All: … (it take everyone 3 second to think and…)**

**Vexen: I'LL KILL YOU!! (touch superior's shoulder and shake.)**

**Saix: Oi!! Vexen calm down!!**

**Axel: Well at least it not gonna rain today. (looking up the sky.)**

**Zexion: That because it's winter season, Use your brain not your middle toes to think…**

**Xigbar: Oh man… (sitting near house wall.)**

**Marluxia: (sigh.) I can't even believe it… (sit too.)**

**Luxord: Me too, Marly… (walk to Marluxia.)**

**Marluxia: It's not Marly it's Marluxia…**

**Zexion: Then why don't we use dark portal…**

**Xigbar: Yay you right!!**

**Xemnas: Well I forgot to tell you that we can't use dark portal while we were in vocation and if we can use I could use in chapter 4 already, idoit… **

**Axel: Well while i waiting, can I burn your garden?, Marly**

**Marluxia: No!! you stupid pyro!! and it's not Marly it's Marluxia.**

**Saix: I will go find someone that could help, Luxord and Marluxia come with me…**

**Luxord: Wait!! Why it need to be us?!**

**Marluxia: (hands in pant pockets.) Well I go, it better than to stand here… and Axel will play poker with you…**

**Luxord: I'm going with you!! (run to Marluxia.)**

**Axel: Hey wait what!!**

**Saix: We will come back in 10 minutes…**

**(10 seconds later Saix,Luxord and Marluxia run back to their house like they run away form something.)**

**Demyx: What's up?**

**Saix: A brown hair kid with a keyblade!**

**Luxord: A black dog that can walk with 2 feet.**

**Marluxia: And a f*cking annoy duck…**

**Roxas: What the!? Sora?!**

**Xemnas: Everybody go hide!!**

**(Everybody quickly find where they can hide.) **

**Xemnas: (hide under the table that near pine tree and look at the pine tree.) What the hell are you doing Marluxia?! (whipper.)**

**Marluxia: (hiding with Axel at the backside of pine tree.) It's not Marluxia it's pine tree.**

**Xemnas: What an idoit…**

**Axel: Oi Marly go hide somewhere else!!**

**Marluxia: I'm here first and It's not Marly it's pine tree!!**

**Xigbar: (hide at the plant bush with Xaldin.) wait where does Demyx hide?**

**Xaldin: Must be in the small garden lake…**

**Larxene: How did you know that?? (hide in other bush with Luxord.)**

**Xaldin: Just look at that drinking straw there and when did you came here?**

**Larxene: when you two start chatting…**

**Sora: (walk to the Oranization 13 garden.) So here is Organization 13 house?**

**Groofy: The map said it here.**

**Donald****: Let find them.**

**Axel: Shit they start to finding. (whipper.)**

**Marluxia: Shut up or they will find us here… (whipper.)**

**Xemnas: How do they know that our house was here? (whipper.)**

**Sora: Found you two flaming guy and flower guy, Oh and Xemnas. (touch Axel and Marluxia shoulder and use happy voice.)**

**Axel: AHHHHHHH!!!! (thought that ghost touch his shoulder.)**

**Marluxia: It's not flower guy, kid it's pine tree… (staring at Sora.) Ah nevermind….**

**Xemnas: (facepalm.) Oh man…**

**Groofy: What is this? straw? (his finger cover the straw hole.)**

**Demyx: (quickly stand up.) Ahhh can't breath!! (staring at Groofy.) Oh hmm Hi!**

**Groofy: Hi you too!!**

**Meanwhile with ****Donald**

**Donald: Where are the other?**

**Saix: I don't know and if I know I won't tell…**

**Larxene: Hey when did that duck found Saix? (whipper.)**

**Xigbar: I don't know. (whipper.)**

**Zexion: Maybe 2 minutes ago… (hide with Lexaeus,Vexen and Roxas in other bush near Luxord.)**

**Luxord: When you guys got here?? And man…I should hide with Marly so we can play poker here…**

**Roxas: We don't know.**

**Vexen: You still want to play poker in this moment??**

**Donald: Found you!!**

**All: Darn!! (stand up form bush.)**

**Saix: I can hear you form here… (sigh.)**

**Sora: So all?**

**Groofy: I think all now.**

**Donald: Yeah all.**

**Vexen: Shit we are gonna die!!**

**Luxord: If I gonna die I choose to die with my poker cards that in my bag.**

**Zexion: Hey can you swear that you use your brain not your toes to think…?**

**Xemnas: S-so W-what do you want kid? (scare to die too.)**

**Sora: I just want to show you my new key!! (smile.)**

**All: (staring at Sora.) What??**

**Vexen: Only this?! **

**Sora: Yep this.**

**Vexen: Why you little!! (try to attack Sora.)**

**Marluxia: Oi oi Vexen calm down!! (stop him.)**

**Vexen: Don't stop me!!, Marly!!**

**Marluxia: Darn it!! It's not Marly It's Marluxia!! You pick a fight?!**

**Vexen: Yeah! I pick **

**Mar and Vex: (fighting.)**

**Xemnas: (sigh.) So which key..?**

**Sora: THIS!! (Show a key but that key seem like their house key or it is their house key, Oh it was.)**

**All: Our home key!!**

**Xemnas: (jaw drop.) C-can I have that?**

**Sora: Ok but you need to find thing to trade for this key.**

**Zexion: History book?**

**Vexen: Science book?**

**Demyx: Music book?**

**Marluxia: Comic?**

**Luxord: Porn book?**

**All: (staring at Luxord.)**

**Luxord: What??**

**Marluxia: Dude you read that??**

**Luxord: Yeah why?**

**Marluxia: God he's too young for that!!**

**Axel: Marly, What comic you read?**

**Marluxia: ….Gintama…. and It's not Marly It's Maluxia!!**

**Axel: Ahhahahahaha!! (laugh.) You read kid comic too well I thought it was only me that read…**

**Sora: Hmmm you have reborn??**

**Roxas: I had… Reborn comic trade with that key.**

**Sora: OK!! (give the key to Roxas.)**

**Sora: Alright I go now see you!! (reading comic.)**

**Zexion: Hope we never meet again. (yell to Sora.)**

**Xemnas: Well we got key let go in…**

**Axel: So anyone want to go to bar tonight?**

**All: We're in!!**

**End of Chapter 5.**


	6. Night Bar

**I just done with watching Gintama ep 100.**

**Chapter 6 Night bar**

**20:30 PM.**

**Xemnas: (sigh.) Everyone ready to go..?**

**All: YEAH!!**

**Xemnas: Ok this time I will drive and it's no way that I will let Xigbar drive again…**

**(Everybody get inside the car.)**

**Axel: Hell Yeah!! This time it will be fun as HELL!!**

**Marluxia: Oi let me guess you will go talk to every pretty girl that in that bar right?**

**Axel: Oi I am not act like Sanji in anime One park got it memorized?**

**Marluxia: It's not One park It's One piece, idiot!!**

**Axel: But in Gintama It's One park!**

**Larxene: What the hell are you guys talking about, I know only Pess Notes.**

**Axel and Mar: … (staring at Larxene.) 'Don't tell me she know Gintama?' (think in their mind.)**

**Roxas: Hey Axel do you know who was Juugo**

**Xigbar: Oi Larxene you know Pess Notes too?**

**Saix: Hey Roxas did you ask about Juugo?**

**Roxas: Yea I want to know.**

**Saix: Well his real name was Ichigo but Gintama made name funny for that…**

**Lurxord: Wait wait! Saix so you much know about anime that name Pleach right??**

**Saix: The real name was Bleach…**

**Xaldin: So you guys know Gintama too?**

**Zexion: I hear that Gintama was the funniest anime in this world, it funny as One piece…**

**Vexen: You're right!!**

**Lexaeus: Yea I think it funny too.**

**Luxord: That anime was funny as hell!!**

**Xemnas: Can you guys shut up I'm try to driving or I will call Gochuu form Dragon Bozu!!**

**All: … (jaw drop.)**

**Mar and Axel: 'So everybody in this house know Gintama….?' (thinking and look a little priceless.)**

**10 minutes and 30 second after.**

**Axel: YEAH!! WE FINALLY HERE!! **

**Marluxia: But we still in car park, red head…**

**Larxene: Just shut your mouse and walk.**

**Short walk.**

**Xemnas: So let go in. (oopen the door.)**

**Axel: YEAH!! (run inside.)**

**Marluxia: Well let sit here this long table had 13 chairs…**

**Xemnas: you right…**

**While everybody done with order their food or drink.**

**Waiter: Here are the things that you guys order.**

**Axel: Yeah!! (yell and drink Beer.)**

**Marluxia: Oi Axel you yell like this for 4 time when we got here…**

**Zexion: Yea… (eating his food.)**

**A man at other table: Man you guys are noisey, Oi waiter is my chocolate parfait done??**

**Saix: Is that man with silver hair look really like Gintoki in Gintama or it just me that feel that??**

**Xigbar: No, it not only you. (drink water.)**

**(That take everybody 5 second to think.)**

**Xigbar: (spits water near Marluxia.)**

**Saix: What the…. (looking at Gintoki.)**

**Marluxia: (Look real priceless like Axel and he forget about the angry that Xigbar spit water.)**

**Luxord: hic (drunk.)**

**Zex and Lex: (Don't care and still eating their food.)**

**Lar, Vex, Xem, Xal, Rox: (jaw drop.)**

**(They saw Gintoki sat at other table, Shinpachi and Kagure were there too.)**

**Gintoki: Oi the Man that drunk.**

**Xigbar: Shit he ask Luxord Marly. (whipper.)**

**Marluxia: I know and It's not Marly it's Marluxia… (whipper.)**

**Roxas: Wait Wait Wasn't this Kingdom Heart? and how did he came here anyway..?**

**Marluxia: Well this wasn't Edo the land of the samurai too…**

**Axel: Roxy everything can happen in Gintama.**

**Marluxia: It seem that the next thing that he gonna make fun was Kingdom Heart and It's not Roxy it's Roxas…**

**Gintoki: Oi drunk old man was that wine?**

**Luxord: It's not wine it's Kamiyu (vomiting.)**

**Marluxia: Shit!! He's thew up!!**

**Gintoki: Nah don't worry pink hair dude (walk to Organization 13 table and touch Marluxia shoulder.)**

**Gintoki: He's an idiot isn't he? For God's sake, oi stop drinking wine old man.. (vomiting too.)**

**Luxord: It's not wine it's Kamiyu (vomitimg again.)**

**Marluxia: Oi!! You both threw up!! (quickly get up.)**

**Shinpachi: Oi, Gin-san hold on yourself! This is sympathetic vomiting… (vomiting too.)**

**Xemnas: God… Can anybody stop these 3 idoits??**

**Zexion: Alright I will take care of Luxord.**

**Axel: Hey Marly you take Gintoki, I will take that four eyes.**

**Shinpachi: Oi who are you calling four eyes!? (vomiting again.)**

**Larxene: (hit table with her hand.) Just get these stupid idoits to the toilet!!**

**Mar and Axel: Yes sir!! (scare.)**

**2 hour after.**

**Marluxia: Finally done with him… (hold Gintoki on his back.)**

**Axel: Me too , Marly. (hold Shinpachi too.)**

**Marluxia: It's not Marly it's Marluxia…**

**Gintoki: You made me think of Zura…**

**Katsura: It's not Zura it's Katzura. (walk toward Mar and Gin.)**

**Axel: Here we go… (looking at Katzura.)**

**Marluxia: Other problem come…**

**Meanwhile with Zexion and the other.**

**Zexion: Ok just sit here Luxord… (just done with Luxord.)**

**Xemnas: Do we have other problem again??**

**Saix: Maybe…**

**Marluxia: Superior we had other problem… **

**Katsura: Yo. (walk toward.)**

**Saix: Wow we really had problem…**

**Xemnas: (facepalm.) As I thought…**

**Kagura: O Kazura Wats um (talk while she eat.) (translated Oh Katsura What's up.)**

**Gintoki: Oi don't talk while you eat. (sitting.)**

**Roxas: What we should do now superior??**

**Xemnas: Well we should go home now or else they will follow us home…**

**Xigbar: What? Now??**

**Xemnas: Yeah…**

**Xigbar: Fine Waiter how much!!**

**Waiter: $120, sir**

**Saix: (sigh.) Here (pay the money.)**

**Short walk to car park.**

**(Everybody sit inside the car.)**

**Marluxia: Well 22:11 Now…**

**Gintoki: Yeah let go home… (picking his nose.)**

**Kagura: Your house have anything to eat?**

**Katsura: Well Elizabeth just went to the toilet for all this chapter**

**Elizabeth: (Show the sign that said bring us home.)**

**Shinpachi: Are you sure about this Gin-san??**

**All: (look really priceless.) ….!!!!**

**Xemnas: (Look very priceless.) When did they get here…?**

**Saix: I don't know…**

**Xemnas: S-should w-we b-bring them home….?**

**Saix: I-I don't k-know…**

**Zexion: This is really random more than Luxord drink wine…**

**Luxord: It's not wine it's Kamiyu hic (talk while he sleep.)**

**Marluxia: Man I got my lesson for today already…**

**Roxas: What is it?**

**Marluxia: Never go to a bar again…**

**Vexen: Hell!! You are right!!**

**End of Chapter 6. **


End file.
